


ABO春风不言6

by baiyiji007



Category: he - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyiji007/pseuds/baiyiji007
Relationships: 顾礼/温修言
Kudos: 3





	ABO春风不言6

顾礼难得在家休息一天，他站在二楼阳台上，手里拿着喝了一半的红酒，目光投向草坪，温修言正在和log玩飞盘游戏，喷灌器孜孜不倦的往草坪上喷洒着水汽，温修言浑身上被淋湿，衣服紧紧贴着皮肤，顾礼不禁想起第一次见到他时，也是这样，怎么总把自己搞得湿哒哒的，而且顾礼发现温修言总是喜欢光着脚，就像现在光着脚踩在草坪上，他的脚很白也很嫩，也不怕扎到。  
顾礼久经商场，所见的人大部分都是城府深沉，喜怒不露于色，他很少见到像温修言这样的，不知道怎么去掩饰自己的情绪，他也见过很多omega睁着一双无辜的眼睛，但是顾礼清楚那都是老练的伪装，而温修言的笑容却让他觉得纯真又干净。

又过了一会，顾礼看到温修言恋恋不舍的和log告别，往屋里面走去。  
顾礼晃了晃手里的红酒杯，一饮而尽。等他下楼看到的是围着围裙正在处理食材的温修言，这小omega连湿衣服都没换，穿着一件棉质衬衫，布料软而薄，紧紧贴在身上，勾出引人遐想的轮廓。  
顾礼挥了挥手，站在餐厅的佣人自觉的退了出去。  
“怎么不换件衣服？”顾礼问道。  
温修言正在专心致志的切土豆，背后忽然响起顾礼的声音，赶忙放下手里的东西转过身小声说道：“对不起先生，一时忘了时间，怕来不及。”顿了顿又补充道：“但是有好好洗手。”  
顾礼看着眼前湿/ 湿/软 /软的小omega，心底突然窜上来一股恶劣的趣味，“既然这样......那不如把衣服都脱。”  
“先生......”温修言听顾礼这么说耳朵瞬间染上一片绯红。  
“快点。”顾礼斜斜靠在门框上，一脸坏笑。  
温修言知道顾礼没有在开玩笑，他颤悠悠的先把围裙解开，又抬起手解开了领口的扣子，接着一颗又一颗，漏出了一片雪白的胸膛，他把衣服扔到一边，脖子到耳根都红成了一片，胸前两个小茱萸也粉嫩嫩的。  
顾礼喉结不易察觉的上下滚动了下，“裤子呢？”  
“顾先生......”简单的三个字，却听出了讨饶的味道。  
都睡那么多次，什么没看过，怎么还这么害羞，“快点，把裤子也脱了。”铁心肠的顾先生无视了小可怜的求饶。  
温修言又慢吞吞的把裤子都脱了，漏出一双颀长水润的双腿，腿间小小的粉粉的东西竟半/ 硬着。  
温修言此地无银三百两的用手挡了上去，光是被顾礼这么看着他都有了反应。  
顾礼本来想说些什么再逗逗这个小omega，但是又怕再说下去，这个小omega会羞愧而死。  
“继续做饭吧。”  
温修言睁着一双大眼睛，一眨一眨的看着顾礼。  
顾礼微笑着扬了扬下巴，“继续吧。”  
温修言抿了抿唇，伸手把旁边的围裙又拿了起来，见顾礼没说话就大着胆子穿在了身上。  
围裙是那种挂着后脖子的，前面是挡住了，后面却一览无遗。  
顾礼的目光从温修言藕白的脚踝再到笔直的双腿，挺翘又圆润的嫩臀，微微凹陷的腰窝，性感的肩胛骨。他把温修言视/ 奸了一次。  
温修言一想到顾礼在后面看着自己，心跳的速度就加快，他努力强迫自己把心思都放在做菜上。  
然而不到一刻钟，顾礼就贴了上来，轻轻环住他的腰，又吻了吻温修言的耳朵。  
“顾......先生......您别这样......”温修言声音有些颤抖。  
顾礼左手捏着温修言的腰，右手从他的大腿慢慢的一寸寸的一直摸到温修言的胸前的小颗粒上，声音充满色/ 欲与诱/ 惑，“哪样？嗯？”  
“别......别......”温修言连一句完整的话都说不出口。  
顾礼轻轻舔舐着温修言的腺体，一下又一下，手也没闲着，摸了摸温修言的屁臀缝，“骗人，明明都湿 成这样了。”  
温修言哪能受得住顾礼这般挑弄，说话声音都带着哭腔，“先生......鸡蛋......糊了。”  
“还有心思想着别的。”  
温修言听到顾礼拉开拉锁的声音，他感到一个炽热的东西抵在自己穴 /口，但是迟迟没有进入。  
顾礼低低骂了句脏话，自言自语道：“没套子。”  
温修言感觉那东西顺着自己的臀缝焦急的上下蹭着，“你把腿并拢。”  
温修言不知道要干什么，但是乖乖照做了。  
“用点力。”顾礼声音满含躁意。  
温修言身体前倾趴在灶台上，大腿用力并拢，小腿微微分开垫着脚尖撅着屁股。  
顾礼的性 /器 /插/ 进了温修言的大腿根，囊袋一下一下顶撞摩擦着温修言雪白的腿根，温修言被撞的前面的小家伙也跟着前后晃动。  
顾礼看着温修言撅起的小屁股，淡粉色的/穴 /口一下下收缩着，好像在表达不满，他伸出一根手指轻轻缓慢的插 /了进去，温热又湿润。伴随着他胯部的摆动，一下又一下，顶弄着温修言的后/ 穴。  
一声呻 /吟从温修言的嘴里泄出，他急忙捂住嘴巴，怕被佣人们听到。  
顾礼用另一只手的掌心托起他的下巴，温修言微微仰着头，“手拿开。”  
温修言听话的把手从嘴巴上拿开。  
顾礼食指和中指伸进温修言的嘴巴里，两根手指夹着温修言的舌头，呻 /吟声再也无处可躲，全部泄了出口。晶莹的唾液抑制不住的顺着嘴溜了下来，后面的穴口也黏糊糊的滴出液 体 ，温修言现在要比没脱衣服前湿上万倍。


End file.
